


Premier pas

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le premier voyage en avion de Ryota, six ans ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier pas

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une des extra scenes de Pénombres...

_"Si tu veux construire un bateau, ne rassemble pas tes hommes et femmes pour leur donner des ordres, pour expliquer chaque détail, pour leur dire où trouver chaque chose... Si tu veux construire un bateau, fais naître dans le cœur de tes hommes et femmes le désir de la mer."_

**_Antoine de Saint Exupéry_ **

****

**_Dix ans plus tôt_ **

**_Aéroport de Tokyo_ **

****

Madame Kise s’assoit enfin à sa place et soupire en voyant à quel point les sièges sont rapprochés et qu’elle a peine la place d’étendre ses jambes. Les voyages en avion la rendent toujours nerveuses mais la présence de son fils à ses côtés ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’inquiéter.

Ryota observe tout avec de grands yeux et une curiosité insatiable. Il veut tout savoir, tout voir et tout de suite.

Et même si elle aime son fils de tout son cœur, elle est trop épuisée et tendue pour supporter ses incessantes questions.

-          Oui Ryota, dès que c’est possible, dit-elle le plus diplomatiquement possible à un enfant de six ans surexcité, on va demander à l’hôtesse si on peut voir la cabine du pilote. Mais pas tout de suite,  _on n’a même pas encore décollé_.  

L’hôtesse, une grande blonde aux yeux clairs les entend et s’avance vers eux. D’un geste, elle aide son fils à attacher sa ceinture et lui promet que dès qu’ils auront décollés et que s’il est sage, elle irait parler au pilote.

Elle jette un œil compatissant à Madame Kise qui observe avec un soulagement son fils se tenir calmement sur son siège. Mais s’il se tient presque tranquille, ses yeux pétillent comme rarement.

C’est son premier voyage en avion après tout.

Après le décollage qui avait un peu trop enthousiasmé son fils qui observe le ciel, le nez collé au hublot, l’hôtesse arrive et demande à Madame Kise si elle peut lui emprunter son fils quelques minutes.

Elle acquiesce et décide de leur emboîter le pas. Son fils a l’air d’un petit ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux dorés. Mais elle sait mieux que quiconque à quel point, il peut être énergique et difficile à gérer quand il a une idée en tête. Et laisser son fils dans la cabine de pilotage sans sa supervision ne lui plait pas.

Elle a envie d’arriver en un seul morceau à Sydney.

La cabine de pilotage ressemble exactement à l’idée qu’elle s’en fait et la réaction de son fils aussi. Les yeux étincelants, il a envie d’appuyer sur tous les boutons qui clignotent. Une réaction qui heureusement amuse le pilote qui aurait pu figurer sur les publicités de la compagnie australienne qu’ils empruntaient avec ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure d’athlète et son sourire éclatant.

-          Tu t’appelles comment petit? dit-il dans un japonais hésitant.

-          Ryota Kise, Monsieur ! répond-il avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.

-          Intéressé par les avions Ryota chi ?

L’hôtesse lui envoie une petite tape sur la tête en lui rappelant pas vraiment discrètement :

-           _Kise kun_ , le reprend-elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le rappelle !  Au Japon on n’appelle pas les gens, même les enfants par leur prénom. Et c’est san pour les adultes, chan pour les petites filles, kun pour les garçons, sama pour les gens très importants. Chi, ça existe que dans ta tête, idiot!

Madame Kise pense qu’entendre les délicates règles qui régissent la politesse en japonais résumées de façon si abrupte par une étrangère aurait dû la mettre mal à l’aise. Mais comme son fils, elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle bien rodé de ces deux grands enfants qui avaient l’air de bien se connaître.

Le pilote se prend la tête une seconde avec un faux air gêné qui fait rire Ryota en se mettant derrière le blondinet comme s’il devait le protéger de la vindicte de l’hôtesse :

-          Elle est méchante avec moi,  _Ryota chi_.

-          C’est pas grave Monsieur. Moi j’aime bien Ryotacchi, dit-il avec un sourire si éclatant que ni l’hôtesse ni le pilote ne peuvent y résister bien longtemps.

Le pilote s’approche de Ryota en passant sa main dans les cheveux tout en voyant à quel point sa mère à l’air fatiguée :

-          Tu veux que je te montre comment on pilote un avion _Ryotacchi_  ?

Le petit blondinet acquiesce avec tant d’énergie que le pilote rigole une seconde avant d’échanger un regard de connivence avec l’hôtesse.

-          Madame, dit-elle en se tournant vers la mère de Ryota. Il reste quelques places en première, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à déplacer vos affaires.

Un peu réticente, la mère de Ryota finit par se laisser faire et une fois assise, elle soupire d’aise en constatant qu’elle peut sans problème étendre ses jambes et incliner son siège à loisir. Et elle finit par s’endormir assez vite.

Lorsqu’elle se réveille une bonne heure plus tard, elle panique un instant en se rendant compte que son fils est toujours dans la cabine du pilote. Elle se lève et se dirige assez vite vers la cabine. Elle entend des rires s’échapper de la cabine :

-          Ryota ?

L’hôtesse lui ouvre la porte et elle voit Ryota à la place du copilote fixer avec une intensité incroyable le tableau de bord. Le pilote lui montre les cadrans les uns après les autres et son fils les nomment sans une erreur au fur et à mesure qu’ils les lui désignent.

L’hôtesse et le pilote applaudissent des deux mains à chaque bonne réponse et son fils ne fait aucune erreur.

-          Il est incroyable, dit le pilote. Je lui ai montré tous les instruments de mesure une seule fois et il a tout retenu.

-          Quand quelque chose lui plait, Ryota se donne toujours à fond, répond sa mère fièrement.

Ryota acquiesce en hochant la tête et le soleil commence à se coucher à l’horizon dans une débauche de couleurs chaudes qui l’émerveille.

-          Tu as tout compris Ryotacchi. Les voyageurs sont perdus dans leur routine et ne considèrent l’avion que comme un moyen de transport parmi tant d’autres. Mais quand tu es aux commandes, tu te rends compte qu’il n’y a qu’une fine couche d’acier et de verre entre toi et le ciel, tu prends conscience que tu voles au milieu des nuages et que rien au monde n’est comparable à cette sensation de liberté.

Il se rapproche de Ryota comme pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence son plus grand secret :

-          Mon travail consiste à accomplir l’un des plus grands rêves de l’humanité, voler. Etre pilote, c’est le meilleur métier du monde.

Ryota ne quitte pas le spectacle des yeux et le pilote passe sa main dans ses cheveux en se tournant vers l’hôtesse avec un regard complice :

-          Tu sais quoi, je vais adapter un peu la grammaire japonaise juste pour moi. San pour les adultes, récite-t-il comme une leçon, chan pour les petites filles, kun pour les garçons, sama pour les gens très importants…

Il regarde Ryota avec un grand sourire :

-           … et cchi pour les gens exceptionnels.


End file.
